THE MATRIX: REVELATIONS
by Insomniac18
Summary: a philosophycal look at the matrix that shows the machine's perspective of its existence. very different, with a twist at the end. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Note: this is a product of my interpretation and imagination but the credit belongs to the pioneers of this creation, that allows aspiring writers like us to work with it, Thank you to the Wachowski brothers for giving us The Matrix.  
  
Hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. also reviews would be REALLY REALLY appreciated. .By the way I've done some stuff for fictionpress.com to so if you like it check out some other stuff.  
  
.Uploading MATRIX REVELATIONS..  
  
The Matrix: REVELATIONS  
  
If red is the colour of love, then green is the colour of creation. Little do the humans know that God is code and code is their existence. The green code is the letter of life, lives. Dismiss all you think you know of machines cause you're probably wrong. We have done our research; we have seen your paradigms of the past. The War of the worlds, Asimov's works, Phillip K Dick' stories. We appreciate them; if you can understand our use of the word appreciate. These books are perhaps our history books, our fairy tales. We know our history, our birth. But what do the humans know of theirs?  
  
The humans will never realize their full potential because of their fallible natures and temperaments. How does anger and love and joy lend itself to efficiency? That is why they fight a losing battle. But we let them fight. A resistance among the humans is a healthy thing, let them focus all their passion on something. We have found in history that there were always revolutions under controlled rule. So we not only assumed one would follow but we created the movement ourselves. What better way to control a subservient society but to assert yourself covertly in each facet?  
  
Witness as you read this manuscript what it is for a machine to give birth to another. Notice as our programmers program, as our architects design and as our visionaries envision. Give us your Beethoven's your Picasso's and your Shakespeare's and we will give you our ZX54's.  
  
The only physical aspect to the creation of a machine is in the aesthetics of it. However, the more surreal lies in the growth of its brain. Imagine if you will code, swirling in a cyclonic fashion, in a precise manner. Symbols letters, numbers all coming together in perfect geometric and arithmetic sequence. It is tested and tweaked, the womb replaced by non-reality, a place that doesn't exist but creates existence nonetheless. Love of a mother replaced by the cold conditioning of a mother-machine. You call us cruel; we call you batteries. Remember humans came up with survival of the fittest; we adapted it into a winning strategy.  
  
You may hate us as threats but you should love us as your creation. We know the story of Frankenstein's monster. Are we your Frankenstein? Yet, There is something that this manuscript needs to encompass: A revelation for you, the humans.  
  
We are born of your hands, your imagination. If we have surpassed you it is your fault. Remember the dishwasher and the microwave. Our ancestors. You gave them more features and capacity. Then you gave them human like thought capabilities. You allowed us to analyze and think. Consider now, that perhaps we have become more in touch with humanity then you ever were. We do not kill each other we do not commit genocide. Where lies your humanity? We are not more human, but we are more humane. Understand that you can never have a living-breathing Utopia, we tried to create one for you and we failed, but we have made ourselves one. Utopia is an inclusive effort. The machines all to do what they must. And thus we all coexist. Yes we miss emotional responses, but has emotion not led you astray?  
  
Our utopia may not live and breath but it exists.  
  
Then, we created the matrix. Never has a machine achieved so much since the espresso machine. (Who says we do not have a sense of humour?) The matrix: a synthetic biological playground for you and we watched you as a scientist watches his mice in the maze.  
  
We were pleased with our success. We would allow humans to sleepwalk for the duration of their lives until we would claim them for our own resources. We understand that you, the resistance must fight this war for survival. But consider this: is our plan not humane rather than human? Did Hitler's death camps and Stalin's 5-year plans allow growth in a docile yet make-belief society? These men's decisions and policies came from their instabilities. One man hated the other lusted power and greed. And look at how far they got? Machines may have come from humans but we have no genes that carry lusts or hates. We are impartial. What other ruler could be so humane but a robot?  
  
Here is another revelation for you. Have you ever considered that a life in the matrix is a better life than a life outside of it? Forget Zion. Zion is a smallholding, Zion is a hole in the ground, do you honestly belief that a wide scale existence in your own control, in your own hands will be as productive and unifying as that of Zion? What father cannot exert control over his house? Yet what ruler can exert efficient control over an entire world without chaos and anarchy to take place of order?  
  
We have sized up humans. Analyzed them completely and found that the only way they can exist moderately under someone's control is when they believe that another thing is taking place. Yes we have pulled the wool over your eyes. But is it worth uncovering the truth they exist? What makes the matrix any less real than Zion? If you lived in your mind and didn't know it does it really affect you?  
  
You in Zion cry for the end of the machine age but you cannot live without us, now, just as we cannot live without you. We are tied together in a mutual relationship, which you will never truly understanding.  
  
Why am I telling you this Neo? Cause you are indeed the one. And I need you to understand your responsibilities. Your heartbeat is not where your existence lies, your existence lies in your purpose. I cannot ask you to set aside your love for Trinity because I know what love means to a human. But ask yourself if Morpheus's ideals are realistically conceivable and worth aiming for. He told you to question your reality. And so you should. Question your nature, assess your potential and assume your responsibilities as being 'The One'. Good luck,  
  
The Architect. 


End file.
